My Bloody Valkyrie
by Thunderdownunder
Summary: Oneshot You had to go play the hero, didn’t you? Get up… She’s waiting… My Beautiful… …Bloody Valkyrie OCxSheena Tales of a New Symphonia timeline


**Yeah... got a major case of writers block and i can't really get back in the groove of things just yet (or even properly re-write Tales of a New Symphonia), so I thought I'd do a small one-shot between John (My ToS OC) and Sheena for a difference, so forgive me if it's a little crappy. So before this, if you haven't read Tales of a New Symphonia yet, I highly recommend you do so, just so you know what John looks like, personality and what he wears and such.**

**I decided I'd do this one shot in the way of a film-noir style (Aka, Sin City - That is, if you have seen it) so try and picture everything in black and white except for a few things: Blood, Mud, John's brown Jacket and Sheena pink obi and red string over it.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own ToS**

**My Personal Belief: I cannot writer romance for the life of me...  
**

* * *

_**Get up**__**…**_

_**C'mon you bastard, get up…**_

_Thunder cracked across the sky, illuminating the dreary backdrop against a downed figure, crawling slowly across the already muddied ground with a single hand, his sheathed sword clenched tightly in the other. The downpour swept away what remained from a bloody battle. He gurgled painfully, rich blood heaving forward from his lips and being washed away from the ground. His body convulsed once as he tried to pull himself up once more as he sighted his only temporary salvation a mere few feet away from him…_

_… A tree._

_…__**That's it, move it. Get to that fucking tree and pull yourself up, you lazy bastard.**_

_With a scratchy groan, he heaved himself forward once more, his hand clawing into the mud and pulling himself forward powerfully until his hand had met gnarled bark. He inched forward until he tried to sit up, both arms clawing around the trunk as tightly as possible. He groaned painfully as he felt blood seeped into his shirt once more, mixing with the already prominent brown of mud._

_**Pull yourself up. Can't keep her waiting, can you? She's waiting…**_

_Rain hit his face as he whimpered in pain, eyes scrunched up as if the droplets would burn them._

_**Rain was a welcome reprieve for you. Loved it ever since you were a kid. Made you feel better no matter how shitty you felt that day.**_

_"Shit…" He growled once more, his hands moving up slowly as he heaved himself up the tree, not caring about the pain that came from him abdomen, or the fact that the bark irritated his wound more._

_**Didn't mean it always made you feel happy.**_

_A final grunt, he hefted himself to his weary feet, swaying wile trying to block out the dizziness from blood loss as he began to walk._

_"Sheena…" He rasped, coughing once more forcing blood to paint most of his lower lip as he trudged on, the trees at his side forming a single path as he walked on "Wait for me…"_

_**You don't know why you did what you did, acting like the stupid jackass you are. She's probably worried sick right now**_

_Another cough, another glob of blood shot forth from his lips, causing the man to smile, chuckling at his own misfortune. He collapsed to his knees, trying hard to stop his shaking as held himself tight, not caring about his bleeding stomach as he shrunk slightly inside his jacket._

_**You had to go play the hero, didn't you? That was always Lloyd's job, not yours…  
**_

_His eyes began to droop, the sweet embrace of death-  
_

_**God damnit you fucking bastard, GET **_**UP!!**

_He shook his head furiously – he would not let himself just drop dead. He forced his arms apart from their cozying position, baring his bloodied and muddied shirt to the sky_

_**Don't you **_**dare**_** fucking die on them! Even if they'll eventually hate you, do not**_** die**_** on them!! **_

_His sheathe stamped in the ground, his whole body shaking as he forced himself to his feet slowly. He suddenly fell once more, but stopped himself, shaking his head in refusal to go down as he began to rise again._

_**So get on your feet, you **_**bastard!!**

_He finally stood, form standing high and tall. The falling rain intensified as his slick raven bangs clung to his face like a second skin. His mahogany eyes piercing the darkness ahead of him as lightning cracked once more against the backdrop._

_**Die in your own time, when this is over… But for now, go to them. They're waiting…**_

_His eyes suddenly softened, a sighed escaped from him._

_"Sheena…"_

_**Your Valkyrie is waiting for you …**_

_**… My Valkyrie is waiting for me.**_

_Remembering what was waiting for him, he forced himself to run, not to stop - despite the burning in his legs that felt like acid in his muscles. Mud clung to his once heavenly white sneakers and the cuff of his jeans, blood smeared his shirt and jacket. He suddenly skidded to a halt as a clearing came into view, a soft smile coming to his face as he eyed a figure standing in the middle of downed bodies. He gave a short sigh of relief as he walked forward and called out._

_"Sheena"_

_**She waited, just like she promised. Standing tall, enemies around her, victims that were sent to the after by her grace and skill. I didn't even care that she was bathed in blood… All that matters is that she waited.**_

_She stood there, drenched in blood, hair matted to her face, her tight Shinobi clothing, soaked in rain and blood, looking even tighter, as if she was naked and bare to the elements from the way it clung to her body. Downed enemies were strewn around her, killed from snapped necks or slit throats, their blood being washed away in the downpour. She sighed in frustration, running a hand through her damp hair._

_"Damnit John, where are you?"_

_"Sheena"_

_She heard a voice not to far away from her that made. She turned to face him, worry etched on her features as he approached. Her eyes went wide at the blood soaking his shirt as he ambled towards her uneasily._

_"John wha- mmph!"_

_He silenced her as he suddenly rushed forward, pressing his lips against hers gently, despite her immediate muffles of protest as he embraced her. She gave into him, eyes fluttering closed as she moved her lips against his, reciprocating the same gentleness of his lips._

_**I didn't do it shut her up, or to calm her down…  
**_

_She melted against him, not even able to fight that intoxication that seemed to dance across his lips in times like this, despite the copper taste of dried blood she tasted as she wrapper her arms around him._

_**I just needed to feel her against me, just to make sure I wasn't dreaming or dead.**_

_He pulled back, staring into her half-lidded eyes._

_"Sheena"_

_He kissed her again, harder, the taste of rain dancing between them._

_**Call it love, need, lust, companionship, devotion, whatever the hell you want… I didn't care… I just knew…**__  
_

_**She was my Sheena…**_

_**The woman I cared for like no other…**_

_**My Beautiful…  
**_

_He collapsed against her, the loss of blood finally getting to him as she wrapped an arm around his waist, the other over her shoulder_

_"Don't scare me like that again"_

_He grunted pitifully in response  
_

_"Raine…Kratos… now…"_

_She only smirked back at him_

_"You… idiot"  
_

_**… Bloody Valkyrie**_

* * *

**So? What did you think? Kinda felt in a darky/weird writing and I just watched Sin City, so...**

**Reviews and thoughts are appreciated and as for flames, they'll be used to thaw my writers block**

**Later!!**


End file.
